


To Dallas With Love

by AutumnNL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dallas Texas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam got to go to Stanford, basically everything is wonderful and no one is sad, castiel is a soldier, crying because Dean deserved this ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnNL/pseuds/AutumnNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU<br/>(everyone is human, no monsters)<br/>Discharged from the Army, Castiel Novak is trying to get to Dallas by plane with a wounded shoulder and three days without sleep. He's running on fumes by the time he touches down for his last change over. His plane is canceled though and the next one is the next morning. Things begin to look up when a cute stranger also going to Dallas buys him a coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dallas With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or any characters.  
> If I did no one would be dead (except the baddies) and everyone would be happy.
> 
> Yes the Dallas thing is a reference to Jensen's hometown  
> And the shoulder thing is a Sherlock reference
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry, sir, but that flight has been canceled.”

The clerk looked at him with pity as Castiel rubbed his red tired eyes and sighed. “Okay. Uh, when’s the next flight into Dallas then?”

He listened to the clacking of keys as she checked the system. The lull in talking caused his eyes to droop dangerously low, half asleep by the time she answered. “Tomorrow morning at six.”

The exhausted man groaned at the thought of a night spent on hard chairs and barely decent airport food. Even so he nodded and silently transferred his ticket. Grunting a goodbye, he slung his duffle over his shoulder and went looking for food.

PFC Castiel Novak had returned to the states a week earlier. That week had consisted mostly of airports, phone calls, and actual airplanes. He was still in uniform, having neither energy nor time to acquire and change into normal clothing. He hated how he was noticed for it, wishing nothing more than to get home and get a proper night’s rest. Castiel was unable to sleep on airplanes, mostly due to his extreme fear of falling. No, he was unafraid of heights or airplanes themselves, only falling.

His brother Gabriel was in Dallas and a phone call had confirmed his willingness to allow Castiel to crash at his apartment. Never was Castiel more grateful for his extravagant brother and his more than spacious bedrooms. More than once Cas had daydreamed about collapsing onto a bed and sleeping a week. This was his third day without sleep. He was running on caffeine and willpower. His last hotel room had dirt in the floor enough to grow a garden, but the bed was better than he’d had in a while. 

Then the soldier stumbled upon a Starbucks and stepped into line. He paid little attention to his surroundings until he became second in line. The man in front of him, Castiel now noticed, was ordering, “One grande coffee, please. No sugar.” The man then turned around, smiling, and looked at him quickly before turning back and saying, “Make that two. One for the man in uniform there.”  
Castiel stood straighter in shock. He smiled gratefully at the taller man who paid before introducing himself as Dean. “Castiel. Thank you.”  
Dean laughed as they stepped in line to wait for their coffees. “No problem. No offense, but you look exhausted man. When was the last time you slept?”  
Cas cocked his head to the side in thought, “Three days ago, maybe.”  
Dean laughed and handed him a coffee. The two men found themselves at a table for two in a corner. Cas sipped at the hot liquid caffeine gratefully, feeling his energy perking up already. “So, Dean, where are you flying to?”  
Dean smiled, “Dallas. I was out visiting my brother in Cali. He’s studying at Stanford. Now I’m heading home again.”  
Castiel’s eyes widened, “I too am flying to Dallas. My brother offered me a place to stay until I find myself a job and another place.”  
Dean nodded thoughtfully, "So you aren't shipping out again? You leave or somethin'?"

Cas shrugged, "They sent me home. I got shot in my shoulder. Even so, if I had the choice, I would not return. I do not agree with some choices being made."  
Dean looked surprised, "Why'd you join then?"  
Castiel stared down at his coffee a beat too long before replying, "My father. He raised me to believe I had no other options. Most of my brothers also went into the military, as my father and uncles before us. I did not enjoy it."  
Dean winced, "I know the feeling. My brother and I went against him though. It didn't benefit us at first, but...we're happier now."  
Dean smiled at Cas sadly. Castiel smiled back just as sadly, but the hope showed in both of their eyes. "When is your flight to Dallas?"  
Dean chuckled,"Six o' clock tomorrow morning."  
As Cas watched him look out the window and drink his coffee he felt something like hope grow inside him. He smiled slightly as he felt himself fall a little bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give angels their wings  
> Everytime you give kudos a little hope returns to Dean's eyes


End file.
